He Took A Different Road
by Tristifico
Summary: The result of my inspirations. Based on Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, two boys that had similar backgrounds and yet were so different, and their thoughts before the war starts.
1. Chapter 1

While eating, I was struck by poetry inspiration and -poof!- this is the result. I usually prefer writing prose, so this is quite rare for me. Enjoy.

Oh yes. You had better review. Or else. And do check out my other one-shot. I would really like to start on a long fic, but I'm extremely busy now, so one-shots and poetry is all I can do until... perhaps April?

**

* * *

He Took A Different Road **

So alike, the two of them.

Both orphans,

both lost their parents since young.

The two of them even looked alike,

although they took after their dead fathers,

but their fathers, in life, were complete opposites.

Just like their sons.

Both did not have a happy childhood-

one grew up in an orphanage,

and the other in his relative's home.

But a Home is merely a House when one is

not appreciated nor loved there.

But though they travelled on the same road

early in life, the road soon parted

at a fork, and that fork was Hogwarts.

One took the road that was covered in shadows,

a murky path ahead with few other travelllers;

the other took the bright road,

the one where he would meet others who

would become his lifelong friends.

They separated, and travelled on their own paths

for seven years.

Both grew up and became very well-known.

One was famous.

And the other?

Infamous.

All because they each took a different road.

* * *

Review please! A review a day makes my day! 


	2. Chapter 2

A short piece written before bedtime. I'm actually quite proud of it. This is what I think Harry would bethinking on Bill and Fleur's wedding day. It kind of seems like he's outside the Burrow, facing some grass, and thinking about things in the early morning.

* * *

**That One Last Day Of Peace**

Before the war starts,

Before the screams that break hearts begin,

All is silent and still,

And the grass outside, on the field,

Is still dewy, abundant and green.

That one last day of peace,

Those precious last few hours,

From night to dawn and then to day,

Nothing gold can stay.

* * *

Review, please, and tell me that my poetry is actually acceptable. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh. This is quite obviously about Voldemort.

* * *

**Friends With The Night**

I have been friends with the night.

I have explored the night, and come back safe.

I have outwalked the furthest gleam of light,

Along that quiet, quiet path of shadows.

I have seen the saddest, the most gruesome things,

I have read about the most obscure things,

And I came, and I conquered all these things.

I have heard, when I was young, of happy, joyful cries,

And I had stopped my feet to listen and hope,

But they came over houses from another street,

And it was not to call me back or say good-bye.

Now they say that I am a monster, a snake,

Cold, cruel, without a speck of emotion,

And even those who believe in that goodness is in everyone,

Have hated me and turned their backs on me.

I have been friends with the night.

* * *

Review please! Oh wait- is there a way to separate the lines into noticeable stanzas? 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear. This piece is the second last in this collection, and is about Tom Riddle. The last poem will be about Harry, but for now I have no mood to write about Harry. This poem was supposed to show the ambitions of young Riddle, who had only his dreams, but it ended up set when Riddle had graduated from Hogwarts, and was beginning to show his ambitions. It became a warning from him not to meddle in his affairs, though put in a very charming manner.

My impression of him is a person who can either charm or hex his way out of anything at all. He'll try to charm someone to agree to almost anything in the world, and if that person doesn't agree, well, they'll be offed and never mind about the conseqences.

I think that the ending is slightly screwed, because I didn't know how to phrase it properly at all.

* * *

**Tread Softly**

Had I the world under the stars in thy heavens',

The world, my oyster, filled with pearls for the taking.

For me, and nobody else, only me-

Had I owned the blue and the dim and the dark cloths,

Of night and light and the half-light,

I would let go, and release,all ofmy dreams,

Or perhaps keep them solely to myself:

But I am but a poor assistant, madam,

Who must do what I am told to do,

And so I have only my dreams;

Still, my dreams are all around you, everywhere;

Tread softly, around and over my dreams,

For it will do you no good to step on them,

Be it accidentally, or worse, intentionally.

* * *

Thank you for all the previous reviews, both for this story and the others, and please do continue to review. I live on them! 


	5. Chapter 5

The final poem in this collection. It's about the "Final Battle", and the outcome of this battle.Enjoy!

I will be writing another one-shot soon, and it should be up by Thursday, so do check my profile.

Disclaimer: My name isn't J.K Rowling.

* * *

**The Dawn Has Broken**

The clear summer day,

with nary a cloud in the blue, blue sky,

was a day for picnics, for games,

and for the innocent laughter of children to reign.

Not for the oppresive screams of war.

One side wore red robes,

redder than the poppies on the fields,

redder than the blazing fire around them.

The other side wore black,

a black so dark and deep it seemed to

absorb any other colour into it.

Either way, both colours hid the red of blood.

Comrades fell,

and lay in death beside their enemy,

a expression that is frightening in death

fixed firmly on their faces.

There was a loud boom! of an explosion

that rocked the ground and threw up dust,

and everyone, be it man or woman

stopped and turned in the direction

where a boy and a man fought violently.

Blood on blood,

a cut lip, a broken rib, all blended into a

dull mixture of pain.

They fought, desperate,

but one was more desperate than the other

and finally caught his enemy down.

A body collasped into the dirt,

a side cheered, and,

however long the night had been,

the dawn had finally broken.

* * *

Hey please review! 


End file.
